


Will Never Die

by Dryad



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Never Die

Hathaway slipped into the driver's seat, closed the door, put the key into the ignition, started the car.

A second later he jerked back against the door. Then he jerked forward and turned down the volume. Brow creased, he turned and stared at Lewis, who was ambling quickly down the pavement. He waited until Lewis was actually inside the car before turning the volume up again.

"What?"

Hathaway gestured helplessly at the stereo. "The Clash?"

Lewis grinned and nodded. _"I know that my life makes you nervous -"_

Shaking his head in wonderment, Hathaway put the car into gear and they headed to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I bought the Essential Clash to get me through work during the holidays.
> 
> They did the trick.
> 
> [Rudie Can't Fail](http://youtu.be/D68DWUEEEgY)


End file.
